


a hotter touch, a better fuck

by sovietghoststories (lucid_lies)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Idiots in Love, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/sovietghoststories
Summary: Bucky and the reader are friends with benefits. After a rooftop party, the reader confronts Bucky about ending their relationship. He does not take it well.





	a hotter touch, a better fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just an excuse to write 2k+ of finger-fucking. I also take requests.  
> Tumblr

Manhattan comes alive at night, a living breathing urban jungle that stretches as far as the eye can see, skyline full of concrete giants reaching for the clouds. Seeing it from on high is absolutely breathtaking. The twinkling lights set against the black backdrop of the sky is a stark contrast that catches and calls to the eye. **  
**

Its steady heartbeat pulses through the streets and echoes in the hearts of everyone who calls the city that never sleeps home. There’s a place for everyone here, even those that are everywhere but from nowhere; wanderers just drifting, letting life take them where it will. After everything that’s happened, she can’t fade back into anonymity like they can. She doesn’t have a ‘regular’ life to go back to.

The powers she possesses set her apart. She belongs to something greater, something that could make a real difference in the world. Becoming a part of the Avengers has irrevocably changed some basic, primal part of her and standing atop the Tower, gazing down on the city and its people under her protection, she knows with a bone-deep certainty that she’ll never get used to a sight like this, no matter how long she calls New York home. Its beauty might not be apparent to some but to her, she’s never seen anything quite so magnificent.

“Enjoying the view, doll?”

Hiding her smile, she doesn’t look away from the nightlife. She leans on her forearms against the railing circling the rooftop. “Hey Bucky,” she says softly. “Some party, huh?”

“I’ll say. Was all of this really necessary?” The super soldier snorts inelegantly, rooting around his jacket for a lighter, a cigarette cushioned between his lips.

She rolls her eyes goodnaturedly. “Come on now, it’s Stark.” She glances at her companion, noting the relaxed slope of his shoulders and the slight quirk of his mouth. “You can’t tell me you didn’t expect something like this?”

Wincing, Bucky shrugs a shoulder and takes a long drag of his cigarette, saying, “That’s a valid point. This  **is** Tony we’re talking about.” Ruffling a hand through his hair, Bucky tucks some of the locks behind his ear and side-eyes her. “So…you’ve been acting a bit strange. Anything on your mind that you wanna talk about, darlin’?”

Of course, he’d notice. 

Ever perceptive and on alert, it’s exactly what he was trained to do. Silently observe and strike when least expected. As they say, you can take the soldier out of the war but you can’t take the soldier out of the man. It doesn’t seem like a habit likely to break anytime soon. Unlike the others, she doesn’t find it annoying. In fact, she finds it rather endearing. It lets him understand her on a completely different level.

She chuckles, flashing him a smile to soften her teasing, “Nothing gets past you, huh?” 

His eyes crinkle at the corners in happiness and he presses his back against the railing, tossing the cigarette over the edge. Their sides brush with every inhale. “Nothin’,” he agrees.

It’s too intimate and the gentle glow of the city lights brushing shadows across the curves of his face is too perfect. The barely there impression of his body is too much, too intimate. She has to be careful not to lose her heart. And oh, she could lose it so easily to this patchwork man of hers.

Clearing her throat, she tries to subtly shift away from the warm line of his body.

“Don’t do that, darlin’.” His clear blue eyes plead with her, his body turning towards her fully. A large palm settles over her bare shoulder, sparks igniting wherever he touches. “Talk to me, let me know what’s goin’ on in that pretty head of yours.”

There’s no delicate way to put what she needs to say, especially not to Bucky. He’s not going to take it well either way and so she decides that quick like ripping off a band-aid is the best.

“I wanna stop.”

She can see by the way his eyes grow cold and stormy that he knows exactly what she’s talking about, but the half-smile never falls from his lips, refusing to make this easy on her, refusing to acknowledge that this is happening.

“Stop what?” Bucky asks. “You’re gonna have to be more specific than that, dollface.”

She sighs. “Bucky, you know what. I just - I can’t do,” she motions to the space between them, “ **This** anymore.”

There’s a vein pulsing on the side of his neck and he works his jaw, the muscles visibly tensing and releasing with every grit of his teeth. “You gonna tell me why?” he asks. “Or are you just gonna leave, act like it didn’t mean something?”

“Bucky…” There’s a grief that can’t be spoken taking root within her chest, the sharp ache keenly felt. She knew this conversation wouldn’t be a good one, and yet his staunch reaction still manages to surprise her. “It didn’t mean anything.”

 _Not to you,_  she thinks.  _To me, it meant the world._

And isn’t that why she’s got to stop whatever this is building between them in its tracks? He’s already shown that he doesn’t share her feelings and desires for more.  She trusts Bucky with her life, not her heart. And as sweet as he is, he would not treat it gently. Not through any ill will but because he cannot contain his own pain let alone make room for hers. She wants what they have - had - to stay a pure and fond memory unmarred by their demons.

His shoulders draw up towards his ears, gaze glacial and brows heavy. “Is there a reason that you’re done with me now?” The shadows are back in his eyes and everything about him looks weighted down. Her heart breaks and she longs to close the gap and comfort him. “Well, is there?”

“I’m not done with you,” she says, “I would never do that to you Bucky. I - I can’t be with you like that anymore. That’s all I’m saying. I’ll still be around, I’m not going anywhere.”

The glare he shoots her way freezes the blood in her veins, all Winter Soldier. “Stop with the bullshit.  **Tell. me. why**.”

She averts her gaze and hugs herself. “Why does - I can’t –” She can’t very well tell him the real reason; she needs space, she needs to learn how to untangle the pieces of her heart she left behind with him, she needs to learn to live without him, without the taste of his kiss, the clench of his muscles, the thrust of his cock. “Last week, John from Tac asked me out. And I think I - I think I wanna try dating again.”

The one and only rule they’ve followed since the very beginning of this mess: If at any time, one of them wants to start dating again, they stop.

The super soldier recognizes it for the goodbye it is. She thinks that’s that, they can put what they had behind them and move on. Hopefully, with time, they can relearn how to be just friends. Yet there’s a strange gleam in his eyes and some unrecognizable expression that transforms his face into harsh lines and angry shadows. The closest she gets to placing it is the crazed, dangerous look a dog gets in their eyes when something of value is in threat of being stolen before she finds herself being manhandled.

All the air flees her lungs as she’s shoved forward into the railing. Bucky moulds himself to her back, firm hips grinding into the soft globes of her ass. His stubble scrapes along the delicate skin of her neck, sharp pricks of pleasure-pain. His lips brush against the shell of her ear, and his breath puffs out against the side of her face whenever he speaks.

“So that’s it?” He growls, teeth nipping at her lobe. The sound vibrates through her back and she whines, body jerking into his. Large, strong hands clamp down on her hips and hold her snug to him. “My best girl thinks she’s gonna leave me for someone else?”

“I’m not your girl.” She squirms, body already responding to his proximity, nipples peaking and clit throbbing. “I never was.”

Blunt nails dig into the meat of her hips and a cruel mouth latches onto the corner of her jaw. “Is that right?” Bucky asks, voice full of smoke and whiskey. “You’re not my girl?”

She swallows. “I’m not your girl, Bucky.”

“If you’re not my girl,” he roughly slots his thigh between hers, kneecap bumping up against her core. Keening, her hips give an involuntary twitch, rubbing her clit on the thick muscles. Bucky chuckles darkly, giving the side of her neck a sloppy kiss followed by a stinging nip. “Then why the fuck are you so wet, huh? You think Jeff,” he snarls, rutting forward so hard she’s scrambling for purchase, “Can fuck you better than I can?”

“That’s not what I - Fuck!”

Heat pools in her belly, blood pumping fast. The fabric of her panties sticks to her folds and Bucky’s thigh spreads her open with every rock of his leg. She’s losing control of her body, the aborted rolls of her hips increasing in frequency.

Bucky demands, “Answer me, doll.”

A sharp burst of iron floods her mouth. She split her lip open with how hard she’s chewing on it. Sweat beads her brow and it’s getting harder and harder to ignore the man at her back. The softness of her body knows the hardness of his, every curve on hers has a matching divot on his. The heady, masculine scent of him floods her lungs with every shuddered inhale. She is utterly surrounded by him.

“Jesus, Bucky, please.” She’s not sure what she’s asking him to do but at the same time, she’s not sure how she ended up here. This was supposed to be an easy, cut and dry conversation. An amenable end to an amenable affair. It is turning out anything but. “I don’t know what you want from me.”

“I want you to tell me who your cunt belongs to.”

Broad palms glide up the outside of her leg, rucking up the skirt of her dress as they itch inward to caress the soft flesh of her inner thighs. The dual temperatures have her shivering, gooseflesh pimpling the exposed skin of her arms. His knuckles brush the front of her soaked panties with every pass of his fingers, the cool bite of metal teasing her clit. It’s an exquisite torture, the pressure enough to be felt but not enough to gain any real satisfaction.

“Come on, baby,” Bucky murmurs, working his way beneath the hem of the fabric covering her pussy, “Tell me you’re my girl.”

His cock slides against her lower back, hot and heavy even through his pants. She feels the wet patch gathering at the front, every throb and pulse as he forces her body to yield to him. Arousal swells and crashes over her. It leaves her a whimpering, trembling mess in the cage of his arms.

“Say it, say you’re my girl and I’ll be so good to you, doll.”

His breath warms the shell of her ear.

“All you gotta do is say it, then I’ll be making you cum so hard you see the stars.”

Bucky never gives her a chance to respond, sliding a thick metal finger into her silken heat just as her mouth opens. Words leave her and a low, broken cry escapes and echoes out into the night, swallowed up by the sounds of the city as he stretches her open. The sudden fullness has her clamping down on him, walls milking his finger the way they would his cock.

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, “You feel so good.”

Whining in agreement, she gives up any pretence of resistance and lets primal desire chase away any other thought in her head besides the thrusts of his fingers and the ache of her cunt. Her hands slip against the rail, palms sweaty. She lurches forward but quickly catches herself, bent in half.

“B-Bucky.”

Her knees are weak and trembling. She won’t last long like this, already she’s hanging over the edge. Never in a million years did she expect to be so turned on by Bucky’s rough behaviour. He usually treats her like precious glass, too afraid of hurting her. He holds no such compunction now; all that remains of him is raw and primal.

Peppering kisses on whatever skin he can reach, Bucky kicks her feet further apart and ducks his head and says, “Hold on.”

Barely seconds after she tightens her grip, he starts finger-fucking her to within an inch of her life. The metal arm clicks and whirls softly in the background with every thrust, hydraulics powering his movements. Those talented fingers press and rub against all the right spots, nudging against her g spot.

“Shit, Bucky, please don’t stop.”

She’s shaking apart, staying up mostly because of how tightly the super soldier is pressed against her backside.

A dark chuckle, “Wouldn’t ever do that to you, doll.”

“I - I’m close,” she sobs, the sloppy sounds of him fucking her cunt ringing in her ears, “I’m so close.”

“That’s it, cum for me, my pretty girl.”

She shakes her head. “I can’t - I can’t.”

If she could, she would suspend them in time so this moment would never end. The finality of their arrangement weighs heavy on her. She wants to take what she can get while she can get it. She knows in the back of her mind that Bucky’s only behaving this way because of some male instinct to lay claim to their sexual partner.

“You can, you will.”

There’s no escape, he refuses to let her have it. Before she can stop him, he spreads and twists his fingers and then she’s right there, crashing over the edge as the bubble of pleasure in her belly bursts and spreads out to all her limbs. She cums harder than she ever has with a wounded, broken wail, clenching down on his fingers so much that he can’t move them. Her ears ring with white noise and she’s vaguely aware of the fact that her hands have gone numb.

For several long moments, she floats above the world, surrounded by soft golden light. When she finally rejoins the atmosphere, the railing is digging into her sweaty forehead and her knees have completely given out. Bucky’s arm curls around her waist, holding her up. His nose nuzzles into the side of her head, lips dusting kisses over her crown. His heavy cock still digs into her bottom but his pleasure seems secondary.  

“Bucky,” she sighs out tiredly, closing her eyes and swallowing down the lump in her throat. She tingles all over pleasantly, satisfaction settling deep in her bones but still achingly empty. Perhaps its for the best. Anything more would just make it harder to leave. “Bucky, I –”

The super soldier kisses her shoulder and shushes her, “Don’t say anything, doll. Lemme just hold you for a while.”

Tears well in her eyes. “Please don’t do this to me. It’s hard enough dealing with how I feel.”

Bucky squeezes her gently, the best hug he can offer in this position, and says, “I adore you but you can be real dense sometimes.”

“What - I don’t understand. Bucky, you…?”

“Feel the same?” he asks, chuckling. “How could I not?”

It’s like something unfurls in her chest, the shackle around her heart shattering with such a simple question. Oh, she’s been so stupid. All this time she’s wasted worrying about what they had when he felt the same way. Though to be fair, they both could have been more clear about what they really wanted.

“We’re a bunch of idiots, aren’t we?” she asks, sniffling and shooting a watery smile over her shoulder.

Bucky shrugs with a boyish grin, “You said it.”

“Can you just…hold me for a while?”

His eyes twinkle, brighter than any city light. “Anything for my best girl.”


End file.
